When browsing through text sources such as for example document collections, it is not a simple task to find the right document for a certain topic. Search engines only provide a list of documents matching a query. By using a list of keywords that relate to the expected content of the sought document, the list of documents can be further reduced. However, even a long list of keywords may not prevent the user from manually scanning through the remaining documents to find the best match.